


Blue

by AdriMmoralesDUH



Series: The pain of a different being [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autistic Sherlock Holmes, Gen, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, John Watson is a Good Friend, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Paternal Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriMmoralesDUH/pseuds/AdriMmoralesDUH
Summary: Sherlock is the victim of a joke, John understands it, Lestrade wants to take care of him of his past and Mycroft at the end of everything fixes it.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: The pain of a different being [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/gifts), [TheGracefulBlueCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/gifts).



> A oneshot that has been around my head these days.  
> Sgam 76 😍 and TheGracefulBlueCat 🥰, this work is dedicated to you for the simple fact of showing me Sherlock as my "reflection".
> 
> As you can see, I have many ideas to write, and I will do it more often shortly.  
> They are free to comment.

Out of schedule, after a rainy morning, the sun rose in London just as Sherlock and John were in The Yard solving a grade six case, thus stripping off their jackets and coats.

Everyone was in Lestrade's office studying the files and writing on the blackboard, sharing ideas and insults from Sherlock, so busy that no one noticed that a certain group of young officers, who did not like the consulting detective, were making a joke.

These boys took Sherlock's scarf, took out a bag with a very suspicious white substance and poured it on the clothes already mentioned, all this they did with great calm so as not to raise suspicion. One of the men left the room saying that he had to stand guard making Lestrade, Sally, Anderson and the rest of the room look at him. The young officer returned with a substance dog and released it into the room earning reprimands from Greg, meanwhile the animal crawled around the room stopping at Sherlock's garments and throwing itself at the prized blue scarf.

Sherlock let out an anguished cry and tried to rescue his poor scarf. The other officers participating in the joke grabbed him by the arms and Sherlock winced at the touches of strangers. Lestrade was yelling orders, Sally and Anderson were laughing. John, for his part, was screaming.

"Why the hell did you bring a substance dog! He is clean! "

"Protocol sir, the truth of a former drug addict will always be in doubt" replied the officer who was removing the blue garment from the dog's snout.

“I'm clean, and a scarf in itself would be a bad place to hide drugs. So leave it! " Sherlock expressed quickly with an air of anxiety.

The officer in charge of the raid ignored the distraught detective.

“Sir, it would be best to take it to the testing department. The dog didn't grab her out of nowhere. " The cruel young officer explained to Lestrade.

Greg was in conflict, he fully trusted Sherlock, loved him like a son for a long time and cared deeply for him, but on the subject of _drugs_ , such a dark stage in the life of the younger detective, is a different story. So he decided that the fairest way to stop this problem is to get out of his doubts, and so he gave the order that the blue scarf be taken, despite Sherlock's look of slight betrayal.

Half an hour had passed since what happened in Lestrade's office. Sherlock and John were waiting in the uncomfortable waiting chairs, the younger man did not speak since the events and John did not try to insist, he knew that the detective found the situation intense, he even began to show slight tics like fingers rubbing each other, the right knee bouncing and flashing fast.

They were pulled from their thoughts when a medium-tall policeman with a folder in hand approached them.

“Gentlemen, the tests were fixed and the result is cocaine. You must know what this merits, Mr. Holmes. " The officer explained.

"I'm clean, I don't sell, I don't even smoke!" The taller man said indignantly.

"I know that." John replied.

“The only truth of all this is that the cocaine was in the scarf and that this is an illegal and counterproductive product, therefore it escapes from my hands and goes to my superiors. Good afternoon everybody." With that he said goodbye to them, as if he wanted to escape the awkward situation, leaving the boys with a frown.

"It's not fair John, I didn't do anything, this is against me" The detective whispered, sitting down again.

"I know, nothing takes my mind off the looks the officers had in Greg's office."

"Ummmmm…. I need to have my scarf. "

"Okay, let's go pick it up." John said gently grabbing his friend's forearm.

"How? They won't want to give it back to me, they won't give it back to me and now worse for finding that damn substance that I have nothing to do with. " Sherlock said as he stood up.

"And I believe you, I mean it." John replied.

Both men went in search of the famous garment.

They had come to the evidence room and asked for the blue garment, when the policeman in charge brought them to them they were very surprised. The once smooth and silky scarf was now a set of rags, both because of the rudeness with which the substance dog treated it and the same behavior of the samples. Seeing her, Sherlock gently grabbed her in his hands and hurried to the nearest bathroom with a concerned John Watson following close behind.

But not even John expected this to hit Sherlock so hard, that he collapsed against the wall and the cold tiles of the public service, one hand in his curls, his knees bent to his chest, his scarf close to his heart and a soft swinging. For the shorter man, he currently only saw a damaged garment like the hundreds of his sweaters that his friend used to experiment with, but apparently said friend saw hell.

"Sherlock, it's just a scarf" John said softly.

"Not! It's not just a scarf, it's _my_ scarf. " Sherlock said eagerly tightening his hold on her curls.

"I know, I know. But you can buy another." John answered trying to withdraw his friend's hand that was furiously tugging at his chocolate curls.

"No! it can not be done." Sherlock said in a whisper that sounded a lot like a groan of pain.

"Come on, calm down, please." John said finally removing his hand from his friend's curls and holding them together gently so that they stop shaking.

"Oh, Sherlock." Poor John felt his heart break as he watched his friend's despair.

"Look, listen to me." John, on impulse, let go of the hands he was holding and grabbed both sides of his roommate's head, wiping the tears that flowed down.

The taller man flinched at first but then lent himself to the gentle touch, didn't look up, but it was clear he appreciated the warm gesture.

“I know this is frustrating and unfair, friend. Because yeah, we know they did it right? "

At Sherlock's nod he continued.

"You see? I'm not as stupid as you think. "

The slight joke made his friend lift the corner of his mouth, a great achievement.

"John ..." Sherlock's voice trailed off.

"Hug me" He completed his sentence as if afraid to ask.

Without saying a word, the doctor released his friend's head and wrapped his right arm around his lower back and his left around Sherlock's shoulders, squeezing him comfortably and warmly, the latter unconsciously resting his head on his shoulder, releasing a soft murmur.

"Thanks for asking me" confessed John.

Sherlock's arms went around John in response.

In the end, the truth came out. Greg Lestrade learned about the evidence, questioned the officers who were overly suspicious, and finally punished them. John and Sherlock on the other hand, were in the bathroom for over half an hour, managing to reassure the distraught detective, learning why the scarf is so important to him as well as the coat, then they headed to his apartment. The day after what happened, a gift package arrived for Sherlock from his older brother, on the label he wrote _"Little brother, it may not be the same garment but the feeling with which I give it to you is."_ With barely contained cravings and an idea of what it was, he proceeded to open the gift and there he found a wonderful gift that was nothing like the previous one but it still made him jump for joy for the rest of the day.

_A blue scarf, his blue scarf._

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed I am the Hurt / Comfort type, and who likes to explore Sherlock's personality, his way of seeing the world and how he treats it.
> 
> P.S. the slight murmur that Sherlock makes when leaning on John, I took him out of The Good Doctor, when Glassman hugs a distraught Shaun and he groans.
> 
> Postscript: I don't know if you noticed that Sherlock's season 1 scarf doesn't look like the one he has in season two.


End file.
